Cruel Intentions
by Ratwoman01
Summary: Lucius Malfoy cannot just let Severus leave him for a Gryffindor, can he?


Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Ratings: R, I guess; beware, besides slash there's a tiny   
  
little bit of het sex.  
  
Pairings: LM/SS, RL/SS, OC/RL, LM/OC, implied OC/LM/SS  
  
Category: Soap Opera? *g* Drama, I guess  
  
Note: inspired by the film "Cruel Intentions". I'm sure   
  
you will recognise the similarities and differences in   
  
the plot  
  
Summary: Lucius Malfoy cannot just let Severus leave him   
  
for a Gryffindor, can he?  
  
Cruel Intentions  
  
By Ratwoman  
  
Ratwoman@unicum.de  
  
Lucius Malfoy was sitting at the fireplace of the   
  
Slytherin common room pretending to read a book, when in   
  
reality he was listening to the conversation of the sixth   
  
years sprawled on the couch and the armchairs nearby.  
  
"Did you already bugger Lupin, Sev?" Wilkes asked.  
  
"What do you care?" Severus replied.  
  
"Oh, he's sweet." Helena Marlowe threw in. "I envy you,   
  
Sev."  
  
"I don't see how you could possibly bugger Lupin,   
  
Helena." Wilkes said.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" she said.  
  
"But he's a Gryffindor." Evan Rosier said it in a   
  
playfully naive voice.  
  
"And???" Severus sounded rather unnerved.  
  
"My Mom told me never to mingle with Gryffindors," ok,   
  
judging from his tone he did not think much of his   
  
mother's advice. "And my Mom is always right."  
  
His efforts to play the Slytherin clown was rewarded by   
  
laughter from his friends.  
  
"Maybe you can inherit being always right." Snape   
  
replied.  
  
"I won't inherit anything, my parents are so poor."   
  
Rosier said in a faked sad voice.   
  
Lucius noticed that Severus's answering laugh was a bit   
  
strained; it was rather tactless of Evan to joke about   
  
poor parents when Severus's family, impoverished   
  
aristocrats, was so poor that they even had sold their   
  
house-elves. Not that Evan was trying to hurt Severus, he   
  
was just the most tactless person Lucius had ever met.  
  
"Hey, Lucius!" he called now. Lucius looked up from his   
  
book. "Haven't you been together with Sev before he   
  
started dating Lupin?"  
  
Really, an extremely tactless person. Lucius noticed that   
  
Severus looked quite a bit worried. "Yes." Lucius   
  
answered, deliberately being vague.   
  
Rosier did not seem to notice that he was on thin ice.   
  
"How do you take being dumped for a Gryffindor?"  
  
Lucius shrugged. "It's not as if we had been married."   
  
Severus did not quite control his features, for he looked   
  
very relieved.  
  
Lucius returned to his book, pretending to be totally   
  
absorbed by it.   
  
Actually, he did not take it well that Severus had   
  
ditched him, the uncrowned king of Slytherin, for a   
  
Gryffindor. How dare he? But, anyway, they would not   
  
be together for long. Lucius would take care of that.  
  
***  
  
Lucius climbed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.   
  
He found Pandora as expected in the room she shared with   
  
five other sixth years, just that at the moment not them,   
  
but a group of fourth- and fifth-year girls were sitting   
  
around her, listening enraptured to her speech.  
  
"In the oldest texts, by Homer for example, Pandora was   
  
an Earth goddess. Pan, Greek for all, everything. Dor,   
  
Greek for giving. So Pandora actually means the All-  
  
giving goddess, or All Gifts. Then, Hesiod came, and   
  
rewrote the myths. Pandora was suddenly turned to the   
  
cause of evil and misery." Lucius listened as Pandora   
  
told the girls the story how Zeus had send Pandora, the   
  
first woman, to the men as a punishment, and how she had   
  
brought along all evil in a box. Of course, she did not   
  
forget to point out that the box was a vagina symbol.  
  
"So, you see, men are afraid of us. That's why they   
  
rewrite old myths, giving women, who were goddesses in   
  
older times, the worst part in it. Same is for Eve, she   
  
also was an Earth Goddess in older myths."  
  
"How about Adam's first wife?" a fourth year girl asked.   
  
"I heard Eve was only his second."  
  
"Lilith." Pandora said meaningful. "She did not want to   
  
lie under Adam whilst having intercourse, that is why   
  
Jehovah, the paragon of patriarchy, turned her into a   
  
demon."   
  
The girls listened with fascination.  
  
"At least, that's what the apocrypha tell us." Pandora   
  
added. "But Lilith also was a Sumerian Goddess. - You   
  
see, all women are goddesses." she concluded.  
  
"If women are goddesses, men are gods." Lucius threw in.  
  
The girls turned around, staring at him in surprise;   
  
other than Pandora, they had not noticed him standing in   
  
the doorframe. "Of course," Lucius added, "that does not   
  
apply to Mudbloods."  
  
One of the fifth year girls stood up, staring angrily at   
  
him: "I am Muggleborn!" she said challengingly.  
  
"You have my sympathy!" he said condescendingly, patting   
  
her head in a patronising way. The girl went white with   
  
anger. "Now, get out of here, I need to talk with your   
  
goddess!"  
  
If Lucius Malfoy was king of Slytherin, Pandora Saville   
  
was queen; the girls seemed undecided whether to follow   
  
Lucius's order or wait for Pandora's permission to go.   
  
After a few seconds she dismissed them with a wave of her   
  
hand.   
  
"What's it, Lucius?" she asked lazily when they were   
  
alone.  
  
"Did you ever sleep with Remus Lupin?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said. "With his friend Sirius Black, but not   
  
with Remus, why?"  
  
"Seduce him." Lucius said.  
  
Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Why should I want to   
  
do that?"   
  
"He's sweet," Lucius answered, "and you did not have him   
  
yet. Don't tell me you can't seduce him!"   
  
Pandora smirked. "Don't try that with me, Lucius, I won't   
  
fall for you challenging my pride. Why do you want me to   
  
seduce Lupin? Because of Sev?"  
  
"No one ditches me for a Gryffindor!" Lucius said. "I   
  
want Sev's heart to be broken. And I don't want him to   
  
know that I did arrange this, because I want him to crawl   
  
back to me on his knees!"  
  
"What do I get in return if I help you to separate Sev   
  
and Lupin?" Pandora asked.  
  
Money was no problem for Lucius, his family was the   
  
richest in the house. "Whatever you want." he said.  
  
"Then I want a threesome with you and Sev if I succeed!"   
  
she replied.  
  
Oops, Lucius had not reckoned with that! He did not mind   
  
sleeping with Pandora, but he did mind sharing Severus   
  
with her. "Sev is gay." he answered.  
  
"So is Lupin, yet you want me to seduce him." Pandora   
  
replied. "You and Sev are the cutest guys in Slytherin,   
  
and I did not have any of you yet."  
  
"How should I get Severus to agree on a threesome?"   
  
Lucius said frowning.  
  
"I already have an idea." Pandora said. "I also have an   
  
idea how to seduce Remus. So?"  
  
He did not have much of a choice. "OK." Lucius replied.   
  
***   
  
Next day.   
  
Severus was looking forward to Defence Against the Dark   
  
Arts, because that was a class they had with the   
  
Gryffindors. Ok, he would have to bear with Sirius Black,   
  
but, Remus would be there, too. He was in a rather good   
  
mood while he was walking to the corridors when Pandora   
  
Saville slipped her arm through his.   
  
"Sev," she said, "can you brew me a really strong   
  
aphrodisiac?"   
  
Severus looked at her, her lush black hair, the heavy   
  
hooded eyes... "What do you need an aphrodisiac for?"   
  
She smiles sheepishly. "I need to pass arithmancy."  
  
Severus grinned. "You want to seduce Professor Harrods   
  
and blackmail him?"   
  
Pandora just smiled. A real Slytherin, she would do   
  
whatever needs to be done to reach her goals. Severus   
  
appreciated that.  
  
"I brew you the strongest aphrodisiac I know," he said,   
  
"for 25 Galleons, ten now, fifteen when I give you the   
  
potion."  
  
"25?" she called.   
  
"You can also ask someone else." he answered, quite aware   
  
that he was the best potions student of the whole school.  
  
"Ok,", she sighed, took her purse and fished out ten   
  
Galleons.  
  
Severus smiled when he took the money. It was only a few   
  
weeks until Remy's birthday, with her 25 Galleons he   
  
could buy him the tarot cards he had seen in Hogsmeade.   
  
It was called the Wolf's Tarot, and something told him it   
  
was the perfect gift for Remus.  
  
***  
  
"Lucius, I need 25 Galleons of you!" Pandora said, when   
  
she met Lucius alone in a corridor.  
  
"What for?" he asked.  
  
"I bought an aphrodisiac from Severus, to seduce Remus."   
  
she said innocently.   
  
Lucius was impressed, something that rarely happened.   
  
"You really are a bitch!" he said with awe.  
  
***   
  
Severus had finished brewing the aphrodisiac within two   
  
days. He climbed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory to   
  
find Pandora giving one of her audiences, as he used to   
  
call her little speeches to the younger girls. He cleared   
  
his throat to show that he was standing in the doorframe.  
  
"Yes, Severus?" she said with a gracious smile.  
  
He waved with the phiole containing the aphrodisiac.  
  
Her smile widened. "Wait a second, Sev!" she called,   
  
opened her trunk and took out some money. He was waiting   
  
for her to walk over to him, after all she was the one   
  
who needed something he could provide. Slytherin was a   
  
place of constant power games.   
  
Pandora gracefully crossed the room and gave him the   
  
remaining fifteen Galleons in exchange for the phiole.  
  
"You use it like perfume." he explained. "A few drops on   
  
your skin should be enough to make every man or woman run   
  
wild."  
  
"Thank you, Severus." she replied with a bright smile.   
  
"Now, if you excuse us, we have a discussion."  
  
Meaning the younger girls were listening enraptured to   
  
her feminist outpourings. Severus smirked and turned   
  
away. These girls were much too easily impressed in his   
  
opinion.   
  
***   
  
It was a warm spring day, Remus and his friends were   
  
sitting outside at the lake talking about everything   
  
under the sun. Remus mostly smiled and listened, enjoying   
  
the warmth of the sun on his skin. James and Sirius were   
  
discussing Quidditch practices when a fifth year   
  
Slytherin girl approached them.  
  
Sirius looked up and asked: "Aren't you one of the girls   
  
who follow Pandora Saville in some kind of mindless hero   
  
worship?"  
  
The girl blushed and replied angrily: "Don't talk badly   
  
about Pandora!"  
  
"On the contrary!" Sirius answered. "She's ok for a   
  
Slytherin, I just find her worshippers ridiculous!"  
  
Now the girl paled in anger, drew her wand and tried to   
  
hex Sirius. Of course, he was not just older, he also was   
  
one of the best of his year, so he could easily fend off   
  
her curse.   
  
Remus did not like the way Sirius treated Slytherins, but   
  
at least he had the decency not to hex the younger girl   
  
in return.  
  
Remus smiled at her and asked in a friendly voice: "Is   
  
there something you wanted to tell us or ask us?"  
  
The Slytherin girl replied sulkily: "Severus wants me to   
  
tell you something, Lupin!"   
  
"And what could that be?" Remus asked.   
  
"He wants to meet you at midnight in the Astronomy   
  
Tower!" she almost spat out the words before running   
  
away.  
  
Sirius, James and Peter laughed. "Seems like she's not   
  
fond of being used as a communication tool between you   
  
and Severus." Sirius said. "Wonder what he threatened her   
  
with to make her approach us."  
  
"How could she be fond of talking to us when you behave   
  
like the last bumpkin!" Remus snarled.  
  
"Yes, Padfoot, you were rude!" James threw in.   
  
"But these girls ARE ridiculous!" Peter said. "I mean,   
  
following Pandora around just because she is popular..."   
  
"However," James said, "I wonder why Severus is not   
  
telling you himself that he wants to meet you in..." he   
  
wiggled his eyebrows, "...the Astronomy Tower."  
  
"Um...," Remus replied, "maybe because he does not want   
  
Padfoot to jump at his throat?"   
  
Actually, Remus too wondered why Sev did not tell him   
  
himself. He usually was quite good at ignoring the fact   
  
that Remus's friends did not approve of their   
  
relationship.   
  
Maybe he would ask him tonight in the Astronomy Tower. Or   
  
maybe not, because his mouth would probably be otherwise   
  
occupied. Life was so great at the moment!  
  
***   
  
Remus waited nervously in the Astronomy Tower. He   
  
wondered how far Severus was willing to go. Gazing at the   
  
stars, he thought this might very well be his last night   
  
as a virgin.   
  
He knew that Severus hadn't been a virgin anymore for a   
  
year now; he had told him that he'd had quite a few   
  
experiences with his ex-boyfriend Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Yes, Remus felt ready to have intercourse with Severus,   
  
he just was slightly worried that he might bore Severus   
  
in his inexperience.   
  
The door opened and Remus turned around smiling. His   
  
smile faded when he saw Pandora Saville entering the   
  
room, wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"Sorry, but Sev and I need that room tonight." he said.  
  
Pandora just smiled and let the blanket drop to the   
  
floor. She was naked underneath.   
  
"Pandora!" he shouted. What the hell did she think she   
  
was doing?  
  
Pandora stepped nearer and a strange fragrance reached   
  
his nostrils. It was very pleasant and very... arousing.   
  
Much to his dismay, he felt his cock hardening. "Severus   
  
can come any second." he protested as she stepped nearer.   
  
And nearer.  
  
"He won't." Pandora said, coming to a halt just inches   
  
before him.   
  
The scent seemed to surround him, and suddenly he wanted   
  
to touch her hair, kiss her lips, stroke her white   
  
breasts... Remus retreated backwards and she followed him   
  
until he was leaning against the wall.   
  
Her eyes seemed so beautiful, shining brighter than the   
  
stars... What was happening to him?  
  
Pandora slowly reached out a hand and stroked his cheek.   
  
He closed his eyes and leaned in her touch. That   
  
fragrance was clouding his mind, numbing his brains. When   
  
he felt her lips on his he was lost.  
  
***   
  
Remus was devastated when he awoke at dawn. He was still   
  
lying exhaustedly on the floor of the Astronomy Tower,   
  
freezing because he was naked. The room smelled of sex   
  
and some remnants of the strange fragrance she'd been   
  
wearing.   
  
Gods, he had betrayed Severus!   
  
Hardly believing what had happened, Remus slipped into   
  
his robes. Pandora was long gone; she must have left when   
  
he had passed out after his fourth orgasm. Self-disgust   
  
hit him with full force. He had lost his virginity while   
  
betraying Severus!  
  
Remus rushed back to the Gryffindor tower, hoping that no   
  
one would meet him and ask him what he was doing in the   
  
early morning hours. Undisturbed he entered the dormitory   
  
he was sharing with James, Sirius and Peter, yet did not   
  
manage to avoid waking them when he entered.   
  
"Wow, Moony!" James said sleepily. "Must've been a great   
  
night, if you're returning just now."  
  
He did not answer, but Peter noticed that something was   
  
wrong with him. "He does not really look as if it had   
  
been great." he said.  
  
Sirius and James suddenly got alerted.   
  
"What's wrong, Moony?" James asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"If that bastard hurt you I'll kill him!" Sirius snarled.  
  
"No!" Remus replied. "It wasn't him!"  
  
"Huh?" James asked.  
  
"Pandora." Was all Remus could wring out.   
  
"Pandora was in the Astronomy Tower?" James asked.  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Really, Moony," Sirius said, "if I was waiting in the   
  
Astronomy Tower for Snape and met Pandora instead, I   
  
would be sooo happy."  
  
"Where's the problem?" Peter asked. "I guess you knew the   
  
difference between Snape and Pandora, I mean, even when   
  
it's dark..."  
  
Remus sat down on his bed. "I cheated on him. She had   
  
that strange scent... it was as if it was switching off   
  
my brains..."  
  
"Pheromones." Sirius said knowingly.   
  
"An aphrodisiac?" James asked.   
  
"Do you think I should tell Sev?" Remus asked, his   
  
feelings urging him to be honest.  
  
"Yes," Sirius said earnestly. "You really should."  
  
Remus gazed suspiciously at him. "You're just hoping   
  
he'll break up with me if I do."   
  
Sirius smirked. "It was worth a try."  
  
***   
  
Why was Remus avoiding to meet his gaze at breakfast? Not   
  
once he was looking in the direction of the Slytherin   
  
table. Had his goddamn friends finally succeeded in   
  
convincing him to break up with him? Had his secret fear   
  
come true?   
  
Severus lowered his gaze at his still almost full plate.   
  
He did not feel hungry anymore.  
  
***   
  
"It's done." Pandora whispered at Lucius as she passed   
  
him to sit down for breakfast. Lucius cast a quick glance   
  
at the Gryffindor table. Lupin was looking miserable.   
  
Whether that was because he had a hard night or because   
  
his bad conscience was plaguing him Lucius did not know   
  
for sure, but he hoped his assessment of the Gryffindor   
  
as a honest soul who would tell Severus about his lapse   
  
was accurate.  
  
***   
  
Severus noticed with growing concern that Remus even was   
  
avoiding him during their potions class. Eyeing the four   
  
marauders suspiciously, he noticed that they were rather   
  
sullen today. What the hell had happened?   
  
Once he met Sirius Black's eyes and he could swear he   
  
could see an amused sparkle in them for a second. Was   
  
Black secretly gloating about the fact that they had   
  
finally got Remus to ditch him?   
  
It was not before after dinner that Remus finally walked   
  
over to him, alone.  
  
"Severus," he said in a strangely strangled voice, "can   
  
we go for a walk? I need to talk to you."  
  
Fear constricted his throat when he nodded his head. Now,   
  
the moment had come when Remus would leave him. A miracle   
  
that he had stuck so long with him against all odds.   
  
Great friends he had, Remus, Severus thought. His   
  
Slytherin friends might tease him about dating a   
  
Gryffindor, but they did not really mind.   
  
Severus silently followed Remus to the outside. Remus did   
  
not talk for what seemed like an eternity while they were   
  
walking over the Hogwarts grounds. Finally he broke the   
  
silence.  
  
"Yesterday afternoon, a fifth year Slytherin girl told me   
  
you wanted to meet me in Astronomy Tower." Remus said.  
  
Severus did not understand at first, then a wave of   
  
relief washed through him. Remus was thinking he had   
  
stood him up.  
  
"No, Remus, that must have been a joke. On the girl's   
  
side." he added. "She probably thought it funny if you   
  
wait for someone who would not turn up."  
  
"Well, someone came." Remus said in a low voice, as if   
  
ashamed. "It was Pandora."  
  
Now Severus really was confused. "Pandora?"  
  
"She dropped the blanket she was wrapped in and came   
  
closer. And I..."   
  
"You slept with her?" Severus hissed, this time jealousy   
  
and a feeling of betrayal washing through him.  
  
Remus looked miserable. "I don't know what had got into   
  
me... It was as if my brains had been switched off... I   
  
totally lost control..."  
  
Things began to dawn on Snape. "Did you perceive a   
  
slightly sweet, exotic fragrance?"   
  
"Yes." Remus said in surprise.  
  
"That bitch!" Snape burst out. His own aphrodisiac!   
  
Severus noticed that Remus was looking worried, almost   
  
scared at him. No, he couldn't be angry at him, he was   
  
not responsible. As for that slut Pandora...  
  
"I sold her an aphrodisiac two days ago." Severus said   
  
shortly. Remus's eyes grew big. "She said she needed it   
  
to pass arithmancy."   
  
"Oh," Remus just said.   
  
"I'm going to kill her!" Severus said and run back to the   
  
castle.  
  
***   
  
Lucius was playing chess with another seventh year   
  
student, when the door to the common room flung open and   
  
Severus rushed in like a hurricane. His hair was ruffled   
  
and his eyes flashing.   
  
"BITCH!" he screamed and pointed his wand at Pandora   
  
Saville, who was sitting on the couch reading a book   
  
about fertility goddesses. "With my own aphrodisiac!   
  
Atramentum!"  
  
Pandora jumped under the table. The flash of green light   
  
hit the couch instead and burned a hole into it.   
  
Drawing her wand, Pandora jumped up and threw hexes at   
  
Snape.  
  
The Slytherins hurried to get out of the way and then,   
  
gathering at the walls of the common room, cheered   
  
Severus and Pandora on.   
  
They hardly needed to be cheered on, throwing hexes and   
  
fending them off at incredible speed. It looked like a   
  
bizarre dance with them circling each other in predator-  
  
like fashion. Lucius could hardly believe how sexy   
  
Severus was when he was mad with rage. His obsidian eyes   
  
were glowing, his nostrils flaring, his movements smooth.   
  
Pandora, by the way, was also quite cute when angry; her   
  
black mane seemed to develop an own life, floating around   
  
her head.  
  
Reminded him of a Gorgon.  
  
When their defences crumbled after about a quarter of an   
  
hour, however, they both started looking less cute; a hex   
  
from Severus covered Pandora's skin in ugly boils, a   
  
curse by Pandora made Severus's legs give way, a jinx by   
  
Severus elongated her arms, a hex by Pandora made his   
  
skin burn painfully.... Another five minutes and they   
  
were both lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
The rest of the Slytherins looked at each other then   
  
slowly approached the duellers. Lucius was worried about   
  
Sev's condition, but he would never show it by hurrying   
  
to him.   
  
When he reached then, he crouched down next to them and   
  
took a scrutinising look. "Wilkes, Rosier, Avery, Goyle,   
  
take them to the infirmary." he ordered.  
  
***   
  
Remus wondered where Severus was at breakfast. He could   
  
not see him anywhere at the Slytherin table. He got his   
  
answer soon, when he and his friends entered the   
  
classroom for the Defence Against the Dark Arts a few   
  
minutes before the lesson started.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Evan Rosier called in a   
  
showmaster like manner, "Here he is, the one and only   
  
Gryffindor who ever had a Slytherins defending his   
  
honour, Remus Lupin!"  
  
The Slytherins mockingly applauded.   
  
"What are you talking about, Evan?" Remus asked when the   
  
clapping sounds had faded.  
  
"So, you didn't hear it yet?" Evan asked. "Sev attacked   
  
Pandora yesterday, as I heard because she seduced you   
  
using the Aphrodisiac he sold her."  
  
The Slytherins snickered.   
  
"Where is he?" Remus asked worriedly. The Slytherins   
  
wouldn't laugh when Severus was seriously injured, would   
  
they? Well, probably they would.  
  
"In the infirmary, Pandora and Sev hexed each other into   
  
next week." Wilkes replied.   
  
"You should have seen them, Pandora is so beautiful when   
  
she is angry." Evan said dreamily. "Then again, you're   
  
more interested in how Sev looked, I guess."  
  
"I can assure you, Remus, that Sev also is really cute   
  
when angry." Helena threw in.  
  
Searching for better company, Remus turned to his   
  
friends. Sirius looked as if he was trying hard not to   
  
look too happy about Snape lying in the infirmary. James   
  
smiled reassuringly and said: "He'll be fine." With a   
  
thoughtful frown he added: "Seems like he really cares   
  
for you."  
  
Sirius snorted but said nothing.   
  
***   
  
Remus went to the infirmary after his last lesson. Miss   
  
Pomfrey was quite annoyed about the two duellers, moaning   
  
that she had to put them into different rooms or they   
  
would have continued hexing one another.   
  
Remus was not the first one to visit Severus; his   
  
Slytherin friends Evan Rosier, Helena Marlowe, Anthony   
  
Wilkes and Charles Avery were already assembled around   
  
his bed.  
  
"... and here is our Juliet!" Rosier called, when Remus   
  
entered the infirmary.   
  
Remus smiled weakly.   
  
"Remus?" Severus asked. Remus stepped nearer. Severus was   
  
sitting upright on the bed. His skin was looking as if he   
  
had spent two many hours, or rather days, in the sun, but   
  
otherwise he seemed fine.   
  
"Hi Sev," Remus replied.   
  
"Um...." Anthony said, "let's go and visit Pandora!"   
  
The Slytherins took the hint and left the room.  
  
"Traitors!" Severus called after them.   
  
"We're Slytherins, of course we're traitors!" Charles   
  
replied sarcastically before opening the door.   
  
Remus had to admit, annoying as their teasing was, his   
  
own friends would have given Severus a much harder time.  
  
Remus sat down at Severus's bedside when the Slytherins   
  
had left. "Hi!" he said insecurely.  
  
He had quite different feelings fighting in his breast:   
  
worry for Severus, pride because Severus had fought for   
  
him, fear that Severus would still be angry because he   
  
had betrayed him with Pandora.  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
Severus shrugged. "Could be worse."   
  
"Are you mad at me?" Remus asked timidly.  
  
Severus looked outright puzzled. "Why should I?"   
  
"Because I betrayed you with Pandora."   
  
Severus shook his head. "I should have been wiser than to   
  
sell Pandora such a strong aphrodisiac. Anyone would have   
  
run wild."  
  
Remus sighed in relief. "Then thanks for 'defending my   
  
honour', so to speak."  
  
Severus blushed, as far as Remus could recognise under   
  
his burnt skin. "Did my friends tease you about that?"  
  
"A bit," Remus said.   
  
"I know, they can be horrid." Severus said.  
  
"Just like my friends," Remus said, shrugging. "I don't   
  
care what any of them says."  
  
Severus smiled slightly and Remus leaned down for a kiss.   
  
Their kiss was soft at first, but soon deepened into a   
  
playful fight of tongues. They only noticed that someone   
  
entered the room when he cleared his throat.  
  
Remus broke the kiss and turned around to see Lucius   
  
Malfoy standing at the door, smiling sarcastically. "Much   
  
as I hate to interrupt young love, may I come in and say   
  
good-evening?"  
  
"Of course, Lucius." Severus said softly.  
  
Lucius stepped nearer. "That duel was impressive,   
  
Severus. And stupid."  
  
Severus smirked. "Does it have any effects on my position   
  
in the house?"  
  
"You attacked the Queen." Lucius replied. "Half of the   
  
house hates you now. Then again, in the eyes of the other   
  
half your reputation has grown."  
  
Remus looked from one to the other. He would never   
  
understand why Slytherins were so concerned about   
  
hierarchy matters.  
  
Severus shrugged. "In a few weeks it will all be   
  
forgotten."  
  
Lucius shook his head. "Pandora never forgets." Then he   
  
smiled and said: "But it seems I disturbed you at   
  
something, so I better pay my obligatory visit to   
  
Pandora. Have a nice evening!" With these words Lucius   
  
left the room.  
  
Remus wondered whether it had any effect on the Slytherin   
  
house hierarchy that the King had visited Severus first,   
  
but did not think it important enough to ask.  
  
***   
  
On the outside Lucius was cool and distant when he left   
  
the room, but on the inside he was boiling with rage. He   
  
entered Pandora's room to see some sixth years standing   
  
around her bed.   
  
"Out!" he ordered.  
  
Pandora dismissed them with a wave of her hand.   
  
He sat down at her bedside when they left, looking down   
  
at her swollen face. "Severus did quite a job on you." he   
  
said.  
  
Pandora shrugged equally. "And I did on him. Besides,   
  
I'll get my revenge. I have some drops left from his   
  
aphrodisiac, and I'm going to use it for our threesome."  
  
"Forget about the threesome." Lucius replied. "Sev and   
  
that Lupin are still together."  
  
Pandora raised her eye-brows. "Really?"  
  
"I saw them kissing when I visited him."   
  
Pandora uttered a few obscene swear words.  
  
"What now?" Pandora asked.   
  
"Any ideas?" Lucius said.   
  
Pandora looked doubtfully. "When I get out of here, I can   
  
try to have a woman-to-woman talk with Potter's   
  
girlfriend, telling her how sure I am that Severus is up   
  
to no good with Remus. But I doubt she will listen."  
  
"Then you better make some efforts," Lucius replied, "or   
  
you won't get your threesome."  
  
***   
  
Anthony Wilkes was a cute, if not very bright boy. His   
  
light brown hair had the same colour as his hazel eyes,   
  
and his skin was lightly tanned. His pleasant looks was   
  
the reason why Lucius Malfoy had dragged him into some   
  
store room and stripped him down. He was not entirely   
  
sure if Anthony played along out of his free will or   
  
whether he was just too scared of Lucius to object, but   
  
Lucius did not really care. Other than Severus, Anthony   
  
was just a way to pass his time for him.   
  
Lucius had him lying flat on his stomach and licked along   
  
the smooth skin of his back when suddenly the door   
  
opened. Anthony shrieked up, Lucius looked up rather   
  
annoyed.   
  
"Pandora," he said, pushing Anthony back to the floor,   
  
"what's up?"  
  
"Bad news," she replied while he continued lapping   
  
Anthony's back. Lucius shifted his own body so that she   
  
had a good view on what she was missing if they did not   
  
succeed in their plot. "Lily did not want to listen to my   
  
story."  
  
"Oh, really?" Lucius said, moving one hand along the   
  
curves of Anthony's butts.   
  
"No, she said I should leave her alone with my   
  
intrigues." Pandora said piquedly. "Don't know what she   
  
was talking about."   
  
Lucius pushed a finger into Anthony's anus. The boy   
  
gasped and blushed, because Pandora was watching with   
  
obvious interest.  
  
"Pandora," Lucius said, "there's a bottle of oil in my   
  
robes over there, could you be so nice and bring it to   
  
me?"   
  
Pandora smirked, crouched down and searched Lucius cast   
  
aside robes. Finally she found the small bottle and   
  
handed it over to him.  
  
"Thank you," he said politely and poured some oil onto   
  
the crack between Anthony's buttocks. Amusing as it was   
  
to watch Anthony being embarrassed about Pandora's   
  
presence, Lucius decided that privacy would do better.   
  
Spreading the oil into the squirming boy with his   
  
fingers, he said to Pandora. "If you would excuse us now,   
  
we have some sex to do."  
  
"Certainly," Pandora replied politely and non-too-  
  
hurriedly left the room.  
  
***   
  
Lucius met Pandora later in the library. Pretending to be   
  
discussing a book, he said: "Lupin's friends are not   
  
really fond of his relationship to Severus."  
  
"Yes," she said, "you really should talk to Pettigrew and   
  
tell him how worried you are about the sick games Sev is   
  
playing with poor Lupin."  
  
"Why me?" Lucius asked.   
  
"If I tried to talk to Pettigrew he would be too busy   
  
staring at my breasts to listen to anything I say." she   
  
replied.  
  
"If I talk to Pettigrew he will be too busy hiding under   
  
the table to listen to anything I say." Lucius retorted.  
  
Pandora laughed and said: "Of course you see why we can't   
  
approach Black or Potter."  
  
Of course he did. Too clever, they would not believe a   
  
word they were saying. Lucius looked around and saw Peter   
  
Pettigrew sitting at a table, learning. He would have a   
  
try. That means, if Pettigrew wouldn't run away screaming   
  
as soon as he saw Lucius approaching.  
  
Pettigrew didn't notice him at first, but looked up   
  
suspiciously when Lucius sat down opposite him.   
  
"Can I have a word with you, Peter?" Lucius asked   
  
gravely.  
  
"Why?" Pettigrew answered defensively.  
  
"It's because of Remus." Lucius said. "Usually I like   
  
rough jokes, even those that are a bit mean, but what   
  
Severus plans for Remus goes too far." Lucius pretended   
  
to be in real pangs of conscience.  
  
Pettigrew's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What is he   
  
planning?"  
  
Lucius sighed. "He's boasting in the common room how he   
  
is going to break Lupin's heart. Says his little   
  
conspiracy with Pandora succeeded in making Remus even   
  
more in love with him. And then, when Remus will least   
  
expect it, Sev plans to dump him like litter."   
  
Pettigrew looked very sceptical at him. "Conspiracy with   
  
Pandora?"  
  
"Yes, Peter," Lucius said sadly, "he did not 'sell' the   
  
aphrodisiac to Pandora, he conspired with her that she   
  
should seduce Remus with it. Sev says, now that he has   
  
'forgiven' Remus that lapsus, Remus will believe that   
  
nothing can separate them. So, when he feels most secure   
  
about it..." Lucius snipped his fingers, "...then he will   
  
suddenly break it up, laughing about his folly."  
  
"Pandora couldn't have agreed to duelling just to make   
  
their plot more convincing." Pettigrew interjected.  
  
"She didn't." Lucius said. "She's raging about that. Sev   
  
is so obsessed with making Remus fall truly, madly,   
  
deeply for him that he risks angering Pandora. And all   
  
that just to hurt James Potter." Lucius shook his head as   
  
if he couldn't believe so much evilness.  
  
"What do you expect me to do about it?" Pettigrew said.  
  
"Maybe you can warn Sirius or James." Lucius said, "But   
  
don't tell them you know it from me; you know how   
  
stubborn they are, they'd never believe a Slytherin, even   
  
if it's for their own good."  
  
"Write a letter." Peter suddenly said. "Address it to   
  
some cousin or penpal, write him about Snape's plot -   
  
gloat about it, you're more convincing at that than at   
  
being sympathetic. 'Drop' the letter where I can find it   
  
and I'll show it to Sirius."   
  
Lucius was staring in surprise at Pettigrew. That   
  
Gryffindor was plotting like a Slytherin!  
  
"Sirius is only looking for an excuse to separate Remus   
  
and Severus, he will be most willing to believe in your   
  
letter." Peter added.  
  
"Thanks, Peter, you're a real friend." Lucius said.  
  
Peter smirked. "What will I get from you in return?"  
  
"Huh?" Peter surprised him the second time today.  
  
"What will I get in return?" Pettigrew repeated, suddenly   
  
looking very sly.  
  
Lucius shot Peter a warning gaze when he saw Sirius   
  
approaching. Actually, he had never been so glad to see   
  
Black, his intervenience gave him time to think.  
  
"Hello Peter!" Sirius said. "Is Malfoy bothering you?"  
  
Peter smiled. "No, Sirius, it's alright."  
  
"Sure?" Sirius Black asked.  
  
"Yeah, thank you!" Peter said smiling. With one last   
  
suspicious glance at Lucius, Sirius went away.   
  
So, Peter was obviously not really interested in Remus   
  
welfare, but wanted payment for his help; ok, he could   
  
handle that.   
  
"How much do you want?" Lucius asked in a business-like   
  
voice.  
  
"People say, your family is friends with the Dark Lord."   
  
Peter said vaguely.  
  
"You shouldn't listen so much to what people say." Lucius   
  
replied in an icy tone.  
  
Peter did not bother his warning voice and said: "I want   
  
to meet the Dark Lord. You will make me acquainted with   
  
him."  
  
Lucius swallowed. That was a lot more to ask than all the   
  
money he would have given him.  
  
"You will give me a contract signed with your own blood   
  
saying that you will arrange my meeting with the Dark   
  
Lord." Lucius looked at Peter with new respect. He was   
  
not only sly, he had also studied the Dark Arts, knowing   
  
that a contract signed with blood was absolutely binding.  
  
"Then I'll show your 'letter' to Sirius."   
  
Lucius slowly nodded his head. "Ok. But I can't guarantee   
  
that the Dark Lord will accept you as a follower."  
  
Peter smiled. "Let that be my concern." Then Pettigrew   
  
gathered up his books and left the library.  
  
Lucius stayed behind, wondering how on Earth he could   
  
have misjudged Peter Pettigrew so much. That was not the   
  
stupid, unambitious, plumb boy he had always thought him   
  
to be. Actually, he could have fitted quite well into   
  
Slytherin.   
  
"You look as if your talk to Pettigrew didn't run well."   
  
Pandora said. He hadn't noticed her walking to stand   
  
beside his chair.   
  
Lucius looked up at her, taking on his superior smile.   
  
"Oh, it did run well, I just did not expect him to want   
  
to meet the Dark Lord in return for helping me."  
  
Pandora's eyes widened in surprise. "Pettigrew? Whew,   
  
that's news!"  
  
Lucius had tried more than once to recruit Pandora to the   
  
Death Eaters, but in her unlimited hubris she had always   
  
answered that she would not submit to any man - even if   
  
he called himself the Dark Lord. Lucius was sure she   
  
would one day be killed for not wanting to join in, but   
  
he had no problem with letting her run into her ruin.  
  
***   
  
The next day Lucius gave Pettigrew both the blood-signed   
  
contract and a faked letter to his cousin Oliver. Then he   
  
waited.  
  
***   
  
Severus looked up suspiciously when Sirius Black   
  
approached him in the library. What did that whanko want   
  
from him this time?  
  
Sirius Black looked quite embarrassed, though. "First   
  
thing, I wanted to say sorry Severus, your duel with   
  
Pandora over Remus convinced me that I misjudged you. You   
  
really do care for Remus."   
  
Severus just stared suspiciously at Sirius.   
  
Sirius smiled slightly. "I already apologised at Remus   
  
for misreading your intentions, and he said, I could   
  
prove that I won't stand in your way from now on by   
  
telling you the following: Remus wants to meet you   
  
tonight at a special place. Says the Astronomy Tower is   
  
spoilt for him, but he knows an even better place where   
  
no one will find you."  
  
What the heck, Sirius Black of all people playing love   
  
messenger for them? Severus was searching for signs of   
  
insincerity but Sirius blue eyes looked at him totally   
  
open, as if convinced to do the right thing.  
  
Could Sirius really have changed his mind? Well,   
  
actually, his duel with Pandora really should have   
  
convinced everyone that he was serious about his   
  
relationship with Remus.   
  
"You know the Whomping Willow, Severus?" Black's question   
  
was a rhetorical one, yet Severus answered: "Not exactly   
  
the place for a date."  
  
Sirius smiled swiftly, then said: "If you prod the knot   
  
on the tree-trunk of the Whomping Willow with a long   
  
stick it will stop beating around with its branches and   
  
you will find a tunnel. Go through the tunnel and Remus   
  
will wait for you at the end. You can guess what for."   
  
Sirius smirked and turned away.   
  
Should he trust Sirius? Maybe Remus used Sirius as   
  
messenger so that also he, Severus, got over his enmity   
  
with Sirius Black. Yes, he would risk it and trust him.   
  
After all, what could go wrong?   
  
***   
  
The full moon was brightening his way as Severus strode   
  
across the Hogwarts grounds to the Whomping Willow. Remus   
  
had been reluctant to take their relationship further,   
  
only recently mentioned that he thought he was ready. And   
  
now was the night.   
  
Severus smiled in anticipation when he took a long stick   
  
and prodded the knot at the tree-trunk. As Sirius Black   
  
had described, it stopped lashing around. Severus quickly   
  
found the tunnel Sirius had described and entered it.   
  
The tunnel was rather low and Snape had to bend deep down   
  
to walk through it. No matter, he would be with Remus   
  
soon, and they would consummate their relationship   
  
finally.   
  
The tunnel ended at a wooden door. With a smile Severus   
  
opened it and...   
  
There was not Remus. There was a huge wolf standing in   
  
the middle of the room. It turned its head, staring at   
  
him. No normal wolf, Severus noticed frantically, its   
  
eyes were shining red.   
  
The recognition that Remus was 'sick' regularly once a   
  
month hit Severus like a flash. His boyfriend was a   
  
werewolf!  
  
The werewolf growled and jumped at him. Severus could   
  
only stare at it as if transfixed. 'Remus', was all he   
  
could think.   
  
Seconds before the werewolf's claws would have ripped his   
  
robes and slashed his skin he was drawn backwards, out of   
  
the doorframe, then saw the door smashed shut and a young   
  
man locking it with a spell.  
  
James Potter turned around and looked at him full of   
  
worry. "Are you ok?"   
  
For once, Severus was out of words. He just stared at the   
  
door, heard something repeatedly banging against it.  
  
"Come." James said, "I must bring you to Poppy. Aw, and   
  
I'll have to inform the headmaster."   
  
Severus swallowed and followed James. On the way, it   
  
began to dawn him that Sirius Black had tried to kill   
  
him. Together with Remus Lupin. 'Why?', was all he could   
  
think.  
  
***   
  
Remus was devastated when he was told by James how close   
  
he had come to kill Severus. Severus Snape, his   
  
boyfriend!   
  
What the hell had Sirius been thinking?  
  
Remus saw Severus walking along a corridor a few feet   
  
away and hurried after him.  
  
"Sev!" he called. Severus pretended not to listen.   
  
"Severus!" Remus repeated, holding Severus back at the   
  
arm. The Slytherin span around, staring full of hatred at   
  
him. "What?" he hissed.  
  
"Sev, I..."  
  
"You what?" Severus hissed. "Finally decided to get rid   
  
of me? Or was it a big joke from the beginning? Did you   
  
think it funny to make a slimy Slytherin love you and   
  
kill him afterwards?"  
  
"I did not want to kill you." Remus replied.  
  
"Maybe not," Snape whispered, "maybe you just wanted to   
  
scare me. Anyway, I hope you had a lot of fun!" With   
  
these words Snape turned around and run off.   
  
Remus stared after him, unshed tears burning in his eyes.   
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me, Moony, it's   
  
for your best." Sirius said.  
  
Making a fist, Remus turned around and beat Sirius right   
  
into his face. Sirius stumbled a few feet backwards and   
  
Remus wanted to jump at him and scratch out his eyes, but   
  
James and Peter held him back. "What the hell where you   
  
thinking!" he shouted.   
  
Sirius took a letter out of his pocket and handed it to   
  
Remus.   
  
"Let me go." Remus hissed at James and Peter. Then he   
  
took the letter and read.   
  
Dear Oliver  
  
my Seventh year at Hogwarts promises to be a lot of fun.   
  
You remember that I told you about my boyfriend Severus   
  
Snape? Currently we are pretending to be separated, so   
  
that Severus can pretend to have a crush on a Gryffindor   
  
boy. Yes, you read right, a Gryffindor. That fool   
  
actually believes Severus is honest with him. Severus   
  
plans to drop him when that Gryffindor least expects it,   
  
thus breaking his heart.  
  
It's fun to watch all the things Sev stages for him.   
  
Recently he conspired with Pandora, who takes pervert   
  
delight in sleeping with Gryffindors, that she seduced   
  
Lupin (the Gryffindor) using an aphrodisiac Sev himself   
  
had brewed (Telling his 'lover' that he had sold it to   
  
her not knowing what she was going to use it for). He   
  
generously 'forgave' Lupin his lapsus, without any doubt   
  
to make him even more in love with him. Sev even staged a   
  
duel with Pandora to fake love and jealousy, he is a hell   
  
of an actor. Pandora of course is quite annoyed - a duel   
  
had not been planned in their plot, it was rather a   
  
spontaneous addition.   
  
Enough for today, I'll keep you informed how Sev's little   
  
plot develops.  
  
Yours  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Remus let the letter think with a frown. He simply   
  
couldn't believe this. "Where did you get that from?"   
  
"Malfoy lost it in the Great Hall," Peter said, "and I   
  
picked it up."  
  
James shook his head. "Padfoot's method was wrong, but he   
  
just wanted your best."  
  
Remus laughed bitterly: "Why didn't you just show me the   
  
letter so that I could confront Sev with it?"   
  
Sirius looked rather abashed: "I was so angry, I didn't   
  
think."  
  
Remus felt tears running down his face, and he did not   
  
know was it because he had almost killed Severus, because   
  
he had lost him or because Severus had (maybe) been using   
  
him all the time.  
  
***   
  
Whatever Sirius Black had done, it had worked out   
  
perfectly. Rumours that Remus Lupin and Severus Snape had   
  
broken up spread like a wildfire, though the cause for   
  
their break-up was not quite clear.   
  
Seeing Severus sitting alone in a corner in the dormitory   
  
he was sharing with four other sixth years, Lucius   
  
decided to comfort him and sat down next to Severus on   
  
the bed he was sitting broodingly on.  
  
"I heard you and Remus broke up?" Lucius said. "That's   
  
sad, you seemed so good together. For a Slytherin and a   
  
Gryffindor, I mean."  
  
Severus blinked away tears. "That was before his friends   
  
tried to kill me."  
  
His shock was genuine, Lucius would never have thought   
  
Sirius Black would go that far. Another Gryffindor he had   
  
misjudged. "How?" he asked.  
  
Severus shook his head. "Just forget it."   
  
Lucius put an arm around Severus's shoulder. "You should   
  
tell Dumbledore."   
  
Severus laughed bitterly. "Dumbledore knows. He told them   
  
to never try that again."  
  
Lucius annoyedly shook his head. Dumbledore always   
  
favoured the Gryffindors.  
  
Severus leaned against his shoulder. "I should never have   
  
left you."  
  
Lucius smiled. His plot finally showed success.   
  
"Let's say, we had a break, but we can start anew where   
  
we stopped." Lucius said generously. He knew Severus was   
  
desperate to prove himself that he did not need Remus   
  
Lupin, and this was his opportunity to get him back.   
  
Severus smiled and kissed him gently. "Thank you." he   
  
whispered.  
  
While their kisses and caresses deepened, Lucius was   
  
making plans in his head how to give Pandora her promised   
  
threesome without Severus knowing that he had anything to   
  
do with him. Best thing would be to make an appointment   
  
in the Astronomy Tower with Severus while she could   
  
easily overhear them. Then she'd join them taking a few   
  
drops of that Aphrodisiac Sev had brewed her. Yes, that's   
  
how it should work, Lucius thought while stripping   
  
Severus down and caressing his smooth skin. Knowing that  
  
Severus was all his again, filled him with a feeling of  
  
triumph.  
  
And in the summer he would invite Severus to visit them   
  
at the Malfoy mansion. There he would make him acquainted   
  
with the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort would be delighted if   
  
he brought him two potential new recruits within so short   
  
a time span.  
  
***  
  
The End 


End file.
